beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Dranzer S
Dranzer S is the first Beyblade in the Dranzer series. It was Kai's first Beyblade. It was replaced by Dranzer F. Bit Chip (BC): Dranzer The chip depicts Dranzer. The code on the Japanese version is for unlocking the bit in Beyblade Fighting Tournament. Attack Ring (AR): Double WIng *'Weight': 4 Grams This AR is blue in color. It has smash attack in left-spin but is easily outclassed by 8 spiker. Weight Forge Disc (WD): Eight Balance *'Weight': 14 Grams Spin Gear (SG):Right SG (Free Shaft Version) *'Weight': 7 Grams It holds a metal sharp tip. It is best used in Smash attack combos. Blade Base (BB): Spiral Change Base *'Weigth': 7 Grams When comined with Right SG (Free Shaft Version), the bottom of the base could be pushed for a metal sharp tip, or a plastic hole flat. It is best used in zombie customs. It is blue in color. Gallery DranzerS.00.jpg Dranzer S Front Veiw.jpg|Dranzer S Front Veiw Dranzer S Botttom Veiw.jpg|Dranzer S Bottom Veiw Dranzer S Pieces.jpg|Dranzer S Pieces dranzer s red.jpg|Red Phantom Force Version dranzer s clear.JPG|Clear Version 70726f647563742f32303136303731345f6333373163612e6a7067003430300000660023464646464646.jpg|Beyblade Burst - Dranzer S Spread Trans|link=Dranzer S IMG_20160716_222425_045.JPG|Dranzer S Spread Trans|link=Dranzer S Dz st.jpg|Dranzer Spiral (burst version) Dranzer Spiral Attack Ring.gif Eight Balance weight disk.gif Dranzer Spiral spin gear.gif Dranzer Spiral Change base.gif Bey, Dranzer Spiral from Obakebladers.jpg Bey, 2002 Dranzer S Parts & Stats.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view End.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 29.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 28.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 27.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 26.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 25.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 24.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 23.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 22.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 21.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 20.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 19.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 18.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 17.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 16.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 15.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 14.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 13.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 12.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 11.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 10.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 9.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 8.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 7.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 6.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 5.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 4.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 3.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 2.png Bey, Dranzer Spiral view pt 1.png Dranzer S - Clear Version DSCF2483.JPG DSCF2482.JPG DSCF2481.JPG DSCF2490.JPG DSCF2489.JPG Dranzer S - Gold SonoKong Version SKGoldDranzerS 0004.jpg SKGoldDranzerS 0003.jpg SKGoldDranzerS 0002.jpg SKGoldDranzerS 0001.jpg SKGoldDranzerS 0000.jpg Other Versions * Phantom Force Version: * '''Victory Phoenix Version: '''Red Attack Ring, red painted Weight Forge Disc and scarlet Blade Base with white Bit-Chip. * '''Beyblade Burst Version: '''a version of Dranzer S using the "Burst System" format With a layer designed almost exactly the same as Dranzer S with a "Spread" Forge Disc & "Trans" driver, using the same color scheme, it's to be released in Japan, November 2016. *Dranzer S - Phantom Force Version (Translucent red) *Dranzer S - Hong Kong H-91 Clear Version (With Red Plated Weight Disk) *Dranzer S - Black Skeleton Clear Version *Dranzer S - Random Booster S (red) *Dranzer S - Tournament Prize (Gold) *Dranzer S - Tournament Prize (Silver) *Dranzer S - Tournament Prize (Red-plated) *Dranzer S - Shogakukan Prize (Blue-plated) Category:Beyblades Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Balance Types Category:Plastic Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Beyblades Category:Kai's Beyblades Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Beyblades